User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Baby Girl Jerome page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, MKMiner and/or Lovealways5671! Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 04:05, December 4, 2014 (UTC) You just ask me if my real name is Rebecca Goodnight yes it is Comments section Hello. Please be advised of the Wiki Rules while posting on the comments section of the Wiki. No foul language or bashing of other contributors is allowed. Please keep your comments to the characters only. Thank you. --Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 03:27, December 21, 2014 (UTC) About time? I'm not quite sure how to take that. Sounds kind of rude. I can't be here all day, everyday to babysit, but the other admins and I do what we can. All contributors should have read the rules before they started interacting on this Wiki. What I posted was simply a reminder. This Wiki has had a recurring problem with trolling in the comments, so sometimes outrageous comments just need to be ignored and will be deleted by admins as soon as possible. By the way to start a new discussion on a talk page, click on "Leave a Message" and you can start a whole new discussion. --Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 04:54, December 21, 2014 (UTC) I kind wish there a chat for own us to chat with or something-IloveRichardHarmon For the lady I was not just be rude she think we can give her respect but she dont gave us respect I really don't know you but she think she know us but she wrong she doent know how I am but what make me mad that she call people who learning learning disability lowlife that then is disrespect on people who had it hope we can find a way to chat -ILoveRichardHarmon :::The comments on this Wiki have been disabled due to the unwelcome environment it was creating. Feel free to continue contributing to the Wiki and you can make use of the Forum and Chat Room for GH discussion. --Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 00:13, December 22, 2014 (UTC) I do know who is Annabeth and Percy I read some the book and watch the movie I a big fan of them Actually, thats a great idea thanksIBandGHrules (talk) 16:16, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the idea for making an account that i don't need to share with my bro. Here's my new account! I was in a rush i didn't think of it. And yes the Percy Jackson books are a great series, I still need to read The house of Hades and The Blood of Olympus Naxiefan (talk) 21:57, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Ya maybe I should, and btw that other user is my brother and I bet he is just changing the pic to annoy me. Thx for the tipNaxiefan (talk) 20:46, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey I wrote a blogs if you what to check it out--ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 00:49, July 8, 2015 (UTC) hey i think what her face back i can tell she the only one who hate jason--ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 05:06, September 30, 2015 (UTC) so on your page that said proflie have did you made the boxing side by side--ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 00:47, October 1, 2015 (UTC) That to but i was talk about the word for each box and i stop what i was doing by comment herILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 01:47, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Yesss that what i was talking about--ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 03:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I try it didnt work i dont think i getiing it right---ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 14:26, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I what to do is my character said Liz to dillon be i hate strolling down--ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 23:04, October 1, 2015 (UTC) hey do you know have to delete blog17:48, December 3, 2015 (UTC)Spencer Reid girl ( this is ILoveRichardHarmon) Yeah I been tryin to delete or get my blog delete or leave a message to someone to do it. that comment to her i send is the last one. I been tryin to have a no free drama lately. I wish they do something about it ... --Spencer Reid girl 22:58, December 3, 2015 (UTC) User I blocked that user. If they continue spamming in the forums, we can disable the forums if we have to. --Ylnani (talk) 09:55, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I looked at their comments and didn't see anything wrong with them. Maybe I was looking at the wrong user. I unblocked the one I blocked since I didn't see anything wrong. Please give me the IP address of the user you're talking about and maybe more specifics on what they did/are doing. Please reply on my talk page so that I'm emailed. --Ylnani (talk) 10:02, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I blocked them, they had actually broken some rules by bashing real life people in their posts. Please keep in mind for future reference that it's hard for me to justify blocking users simply because they get in a verbal argument with someone who disagrees with them. So, please refrain from allowing anything to reach that point. It's one thing if they're spamming by saying something over and over or completely unrelated, or if they're breaking rules; but, if it's simply something that you don't agree with, sometimes it's best to just ignore it. --Ylnani (talk) 01:33, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I blocked a couple IP addresses and I disabled the forum. It has gotten way out of hand and I can't monitor it all the time. There were a lot of users breaking rules and many of the threads had replies that were completely unrelated to the original post.--Ylnani (talk) 02:53, March 10, 2015 (UTC) User Hi. I have blocked that user from this wiki, and I have reported them to Wikia because they have been doing the same thing on multiple wikis. Thanks for letting me know! --Ylnani (talk) 20:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :I just thought I'd let you know that Wikia staff has blocked that user across all of Wikia :) --Ylnani (talk) 02:29, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Disable users Oh my gosh! That is soooo awesome! Thank you so much. That is new. I've never seen that before; and believe me, I've searched everywhere--including on that Features page. That's awesome!--Ylnani (talk) 20:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC) hey check out my page if you get a chance see if you like it--ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 01:54, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Some how when you what to comment it will not let me use the signature inside the box . i can tell it was use so you can use a color that you use on go on the chat edit and use your signature. and thank--ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 02:10, August 20, 2016 (UTC)